


Better With a Pen

by leomoonwonwoo (Auber_Gine_Dreams)



Series: Poly Dorm Antics [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Implied Poly Dorm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studio Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/leomoonwonwoo
Summary: He waited until Jihoon’s hands stilled on the keyboard before turning the chair to face him and sinking to his knees.“What are you —” Jihoon started, voice shrill, but as he took in the sight in front of him the words died in his throat.That was more like it.-Or-Wonwoo gets Jihoon out of his studio.





	Better With a Pen

Wonwoo opened the door without bothering to knock. The room was dim, light only coming from the computer screen. When he clicked the door shut behind him the person turned to look at him, headphones sliding off his ears.

“It’s you then?” Jihoon asked, his mouth turning wry.

Wonwoo flopped gracelessly onto the couch pressed against the wall and tucked his arms behind his head.

“Apparently I’ve been inside too long,” he answered with a roll of his eyes, “so I had to get some fresh air and drag you back to the dorm, too.”

Jihoon turned back to his work without responding which was sort of what Wonwoo expected. When Jihoon was feeling the creative spark, he could stay in the studio for days, barely eating or sleeping unless someone pulled him away. The members split the task, either with rock paper scissors or, like today, by teaming up against someone. Wonwoo was the lucky one today, but he didn’t mind.

Being around Jihoon was always comfortable. Wonwoo never felt pressured to keep a conversation going and Jihoon never scolded him when he pulled out his phone to game.

The members hadn’t said how quickly he should bring Jihoon back, anyway. He could spend some time here and let Jihoon get a little further with whatever he was working on, then get him to go home.

Jihoon was easy enough to persuade if he was given the right incentive.

Wonwoo played around on his phone until he beat one of the bosses. He set his phone on the floor just as the group chat started to ping with messages. He didn’t need to read them to know they were all various comments about how long he was taking to get Jihoon back to the dorm. If they were impatient now, they’d actually be upset by how long Wonwoo planned to take.

Jihoon didn’t look away from his work, busy mixing and editing, his eyes flicking across the screen as he softly hummed lyrics and melodies to himself. Wonwoo sat up and walked toward him, sliding a hand into Jihoon’s hair once he was close enough to touch.

Jihoon looked at him, impatience all over his face.

“I’m almost done with the bridge,” he muttered, short and clipped, before turning back to the computer screen.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and let his hand move down to play with the hair at the back of his neck. He pulled one side of his headphones away so Jihoon could hear what he was saying.

“We both know you need to get out of this room. You can finish what you’re doing tomorrow,” Wonwoo said, fingers trailing lightly against his nape. He leaned closer so that when he spoke his breath ghosted against Jihoon’s ear. “I bet I can get you to stop thinking about it.”

Jihoon waved a hand in front of Wonwoo’s face flippantly, eyebrows drawn down as he continued clicking across the screen. Adding notes here, changing melodies there, it was kind of amazing how Jihoon made music. It was almost like magic, but the point remained that Wonwoo couldn’t leave the studio without him.

He waited until Jihoon’s hands stilled on the keyboard before turning the chair to face him and sinking to his knees.

“ _What_ are you —” Jihoon started, voice shrill, but as he took in the sight in front of him the words died in his throat.

 _That_ was more like it.

Wonwoo’s mouth twitched up, amused in spite of how good Jihoon looked, even overworked and in casual clothes.

Wonwoo put his hands on Jihoon’s thighs, the muscles twitching under his touch.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked again, voice soft like the soundproofing was stealing it away.

Wonwoo let his intentions show plainly on his face, let Jihoon see the product of being around him while he was working. Something about the way Jihoon went at things just flat out _did it_ for Wonwoo.

“Giving you something else to think about,” Wonwoo answered. His hands inched higher, and he looked down to hide his smirk when Jihoon’s breath hitched. He couldn’t stay irritated for long, not when Wonwoo was moments from devouring him.

“You’re absolutely insatiable,” Jihoon said, running a hand carelessly through his hair.

He hadn’t stopped staring at Wonwoo since he’d gotten on the ground. It made him warm, arousal spreading quick through his veins.

“I’m not even in the top five out of everyone,” Wonwoo murmured, sliding down Jihoon’s sweats just enough to free his cock, already starting to get hard. “You’re probably higher on the list than me.”

Jihoon stared down at him with wide eyes, breath already starting to come faster. “I guess you have my attention. What’s your next move?”

Wonwoo leaned forward, let his cheek rest against Jihoon’s thigh, looked up at him with dark eyes.

“I think you already know what’s next.”

They stared at each other for a while, Wonwoo waiting to see if Jihoon would push him away, and Jihoon waiting to see if Wonwoo would follow through.

He gave the slightest nod and Wonwoo kissed the head of his cock before putting it all in his mouth. Jihoon’s hands flew into his hair.

“ _Oh fuck —_ ” he gasped, and Wonwoo hummed, bobbing his head and working his tongue along the shaft.

It was a huge turn on to feel Jihoon grow harder in his mouth, to know that he barely had to do anything to make him feel good. He moved back enough to fit his hand around Jihoon, his tongue tracing against the underside while his hand stroked the length.

Jihoon groaned, fingers carding through Wonwoo’s hair like he was rewarding him for good behavior. It almost made him snort. Praise didn’t really do it for Wonwoo, but sometimes he could see the appeal, especially when it was _Jihoon_.

He fell into a rhythm, hand and mouth working together while Jihoon’s thighs tensed beneath him, occasional sighs and bitten off moans letting him know his efforts weren’t in vain, his own erection pressing tight against his jeans.

“ _God_ that’s good,” Jihoon sighed out, his fingers going tight in Wonwoo’s hair.

He fought back a shudder, coming off Jihoon’s cock with a grin.

“Thanks. I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Jihoon huffed and pulled at Wonwoo’s hair, just a little tighter, and Wonwoo stroked Jihoon’s cock absently.

“Tired already?” Jihoon asked, smirking almost playfully down at him.

“You’re in an awfully good mood today.” He let his thumb slide across the head and Jihoon hissed. “I think they sent me because they thought you’d be mean, but you’re never mean to me, not like you are to Seungcheol hyung.”

Jihoon bucked up into his hand and narrowed his eyes, mouth turning down into a frown.

“I’m not _mean_ to Seungcheol. I —” Jihoon hissed again, losing himself to the friction of Wonwoo’s hand. “He wants something from me, and I give it to him. I’d do that for any of you. We aren’t that way every time, you know, just sometimes.”

Wonwoo’s lips quirked up.

“Oh?” Wonwoo stopped to lick the underside of Jihoon’s cock and he groaned, hips bucking into his hand. “So if I want you to fuck me I just have to ask for it?”

Jihoon looked down at him, eyes heating up with arousal as he thought it over. Wonwoo put his mouth around Jihoon’s cock again, bobbing a few times before swallowing him down completely.

Jihoon moaned then, loud and long and Wonwoo was suddenly so hard he couldn’t think. He came up for air with a final lick to Jihoon’s cock, pressing his hand against his own straining erection, biting his lip to keep the sigh of pleasure from slipping out.

“Will you fuck me, Jihoon?”

Jihoon looked down at him, his eyes dark even as he sighed.

“I haven’t eaten anything today,” he huffed, tucked his dick pack in his pants. He stood and pulled Wonwoo up with him.

Wonwoo led the way and sat on the couch with a smirk.

“I promise I won’t make you do all the work.”

Jihoon sighed and pushed him onto his back, straddling his waist with a groan.

“There’s no lube in here. I don’t even have lotion.”

Wonwoo bucked up into Jihoon with a muffled groan, the friction against him a welcome thing after how hard he’d gotten from sucking Jihoon off. He pulled a bottle from his jeans and handed it over, and Jihoon looked between him and the bottle with a comical level of surprise.

“This was your plan the whole time,” Jihoon said, his mouth quirking into a grin that was too pretty to be annoyed. “Was everyone else too busy to indulge you?”

Wonwoo pulled Jihoon down into a kiss, his hand tangling in his hair as Jihoon’s tongue traced the roof of his mouth. It felt good, familiar and comfortable but no less urgent, the heat between them edging toward frantic.

“I didn’t ask anyone else,” he panted as they broke apart, “I want _you_. So will you _please_ just —”

Jihoon got that look, the one he got when he was deciding if a song made the final cut or needed to be recorded again. Like Wonwoo had done something that needed to be scrutinized, dissected and analyzed before being allowed to continue. It wasn’t like they’d never done this before, far from it. Wonwoo had split his heart twelve ways a long time ago, and whether Jihoon liked it or not he wasn’t going anywhere.

Jihoon blinked and the look was gone, and Wonwoo kissed a trail down his neck while Jihoon’s hands slipped under his shirt. He pulled until it was over Wonwoo's head and took way too long looking his body over, like Wonwoo had changed enough since the last time they'd done this that he needed to be admired or something. He hadn't really been working out enough for any part of him to look that different, but Jihoon stared down at him with too much heat and trailed a hand up his skin, let his thumb brush across his nipple and Wonwoo hissed.

Jihoon moved between his knees and slipped his own shirt over his head while Wonwoo got his pants off. He didn't need Jihoon to undress him, not when they were both edging on desperate. Wonwoo's clothes were in a pile on the floor and Jihoon, still in his sweats, leaned across his body and brought their lips together again. Wonwoo sighed into it, let Jihoon's tongue trace his, let him sink teeth into his bottom lip with a groan.

Jihoon took the lube from his hand and dripped some on his fingers, trailed them from the base of his dick to his entrance. Wonwoo shivered at the feeling and Jihoon smirked.

"You want it that bad?" he asked, tracing around his rim teasingly. Wonwoo groaned.

"Want _you_ that bad," he sighed out, gripping the arm of the couch just to give his hands something to do.

Jihoon gave him that look again before slipping his finger inside. Wonwoo sighed. That was _exactly_ what he needed.  Jihoon pumped his finger a few times before giving Wonwoo a light smack on the thigh.

"Did you prep yourself?"

Jihoon's voice was part shock, part awe, like he'd finally gotten turned on enough to accept that Wonwoo wanted to have sex with him.

Wonwoo gave him half a smile and shook his head. Jihoon's eyebrows rose.

"Who were you fucking around with?"

Jihoon brought his other hand to Wonwoo's cock, pumping him tortuously slow and Wonwoo rolled his hips up into the friction.

"Does it really matter who?" Wonwoo ground out, bucking up into Jihoon's hand when he added a second finger. "You don't have to work as hard. Makes everything easier, right?"

Jihoon crooked his fingers up and drug his thumb across the head of his cock at the same time, and it took all of Wonwoo's mental strength to not scream out a moan, instead throwing his head back against the arm of the couch hissing out, “ _Oh fuck_.”

"It's nice that you don't talk about it," Jihoon said, voice quiet and a little too intimate for the way he was two fingers deep inside him. "Jun can't keep his mouth shut about anything he's doing, including what he's doing with everyone else."

Wonwoo smiled, the start of a laugh slipped from his lips but quickly turned into a choked off moan when Jihoon added another finger. The stretch was more present now and Wonwoo sat up to pull Jihoon into a kiss, moaning into his mouth as the change in position put his fingers right against his prostate.

Jihoon kept his pace at a slow drag, matching the pace of his hand on Wonwoo's cock, and the teasing pressure more than anything else was almost enough to send him over the edge.

He broke the kiss and buried his face in Jihoon's neck, panting.

"Please, god _please_ get in me."

He heard Jihoon mutter something under his breath, but he couldn't catch the words. Jihoon pressed him gently back against the couch and pulled his fingers out. He made quick work of his sweatpants, and the way his dick bobbed, flushed and heavy, precum beading at the tip, had Wonwoo's teeth on edge with desire.

Jihoon picked up Wonwoo's jeans and started digging through the pockets before turning to him with a frown.

"Did you not bring a condom?"

Wonwoo's eyes went wide.

"Shit."

Jihoon sighed and walked over to his desk. He pulled open a drawer, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.

"I would have been pissed if I couldn't find one," he said, wasting no time rolling it on and slicking himself up. He moved back onto the couch, between Wonwoo's parted knees, and threw one of his legs over his shoulder.

"We've fucked without a condom before," Wonwoo said, his toes curling as Jihoon's cock pressed against his rim.

"That doesn't mean I like to," Jihoon muttered as he pushed in, and Wonwoo lost himself to the feeling. It was a slow slide, Jihoon easing in steadily until he bottomed out. He rubbed his hand up and down Wonwoo's thigh, moved to stroke his cock to get him to relax a little more.

Wonwoo was floating, pleasure clouding any other thoughts in his mind. Jihoon’s breaths were coming out in short pants, like he was tired or maybe he was just holding back.

He didn’t need to. Wonwoo could take anything Jihoon could dish out.

He was torn between pulling Jihoon down to kiss him and just melting against the couch to let Jihoon do whatever he wanted.

Jihoon’s hand stilled on his cock as his eyes narrowed.

“What happened to not making me do all the work?” Jihoon asked like he could read Wonwoo’s mind. He eased out carefully and Wonwoo sighed, wrapped his other leg around Jihoon’s waist and canted his hips.

“You can’t get mad when you haven’t started moving,” he said, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

Jihoon sighed, rolled his eyes, and gripped his hip as he slammed back in hard enough that Wonwoo’s head hit the arm of the couch. A moan slipped out of his mouth and Jihoon’s hands gripped him tighter. He went hard, fast, probably because Wonwoo was already fucked open but also because whether he wanted to admit it or not Jihoon liked fucking like that.

Wonwoo’s breath was already coming out fast, harsh pants that threatened to become whines if he wasn’t careful. He planted his hands against the end of the couch to keep his head from slamming into it on each thrust. In spite of how tired he claimed to be, Jihoon was setting a rough pace, shuddering when Wonwoo tightened around him.

“ _Feels good_ ,” Wonwoo sighed out. He probably sounded needy, but sometimes he just wanted to get fucked. He didn’t think Jihoon would really mind.

He smirked down at Wonwoo, his fingers skimming up his side.

“Sometimes I wish you were like this more. You’re so good when you want it.”

If Wonwoo was into that he’d be absolutely ruined, was feeling a little ruined anyway just from the tone Jihoon used. Wonwoo groaned, rolled his hips against Jihoon when he finally slammed against his prostate.

He was on edge, had pretty much been fighting the urge to come since he’d had Jihoon's cock in his mouth, and his breath came out in pants as Jihoon slammed into him again and again, a constant presence where he wanted him most.

He bit his lip, his eyes fluttering as the pleasure built up, until he was so close he could hardly give a Jihoon a warning, but just before he opened his mouth to try Jihoon’s hand clamped tight against the base of his dick, cutting off his ability.

He looked up with what was probably a mix of desperation and agitation. Wonwoo had to be in the right headspace to enjoy edging, and right now he just wanted to come.

Jihoon gave him a sheepish look but kept pounding into him.

“Don’t come yet. Not yet,” Jihoon gritted out, slamming into him with a shudder.

Wonwoo was buzzing just under his skin, pleasure still right there, _right there_ , but the hand around his dick was just this side of too tight, enough of a distraction that it kept him from coming.

“You better make this worth it.”

Jihoon leaned down and kissed him, and god something about the way Jihoon's tongue tangled with his had his whole body on fire.

“Jihoon,” Wonwoo said, so close to a whine he felt his face heat up, “Let me come, god _please_.”

Jihoon shook his head, buried his face in his neck and bit him, bit hard enough that Wonwoo knew he’d have teeth marks, but he also heard the groan Jihoon let out, felt the way his hips stuttered as he came, his hand clamping impossibly tighter around Wonwoo’s leaking cock.

Wonwoo was so desperate he would have done anything Jihoon asked, so when Jihoon pulled out, his own dick still pulsing from aftershocks, Wonwoo let out the most embarrassing, desperate sound at the loss.

Jihoon looked down at him with wide eyes, pupils blown as he shoved three fingers back inside Wonwoo, pressing into his prostate while he took his hand off his cock and replaced it with his mouth.

Wonwoo’s vision turned to static, and he bucked up into Jihoon's mouth, back arching off the couch as he came.

Jihoon’s mouth stayed on his cock. He was holding Wonwoo’s come in there, he could feel it when Jihoon bobbed his head one last time before coming off his cock with a wet sound. It was somewhere between disgusting and sexy, but Wonwoo was far from caring, Jihoon’s fingers still moving inside him and keeping him on edge.

“Did you want to taste my come that bad?” Wonwoo asked when he could finally get words to come out of his mouth.

Jihoon swallowed and smirked, the corner of his lips turned up almost cat like. It made him feel a little dizzy and not just because he’d come hard enough to see stars.

He didn’t reply to the question, probably figured swallowing Wonwoo’s come was enough of an answer.

“That’s really sexy,” Wonwoo said, his breath still coming out harsh. Jihoon just huffed through his nose and pulled his fingers out, tied off his condom and tossed it in the trash can by his desk.

“I don’t want come on my couch,” Jihoon muttered, leaning all his weight against Wonwoo’s leg. “I don’t want people to think I mix my professional life and personal life like that.”

Wonwoo hummed a soft agreement and grabbed Jihoon’s wrist, tugged him forward so he was sprawled on top of him. Jihoon narrowed his eyes but stayed where he was.

They stayed like that for a bit, not as long as it would have been with someone else because neither of them were really into casual touching.

Wonwoo’s phone was beeping enough to let him know something was happening in the group chat, so he pulled it off the floor and flicked open the messages. He grinned and Jihoon leaned forward so he could see the screen.

“What’s got them so worked up?” he asked, and Wonwoo’s mouth wiggled in his effort to keep a laugh inside.

“They’re taking bets on why it’s taking me so long to come back with you,” he explained, and Jihoon’s eyes lit up.

“What are the bets right now?”

Wonwoo back read the messages, and by the end he was grinning.

“The hyungs think we’re fucking, Jun and Soonyoung think I’m letting you work so I can game, Mingyu and Minghao think we’re getting food on our own, and everyone else said they won’t place bets because they aren’t getting stuck cleaning both dorms if they’re wrong.”

Jihoon grabbed the phone out of Wonwoo’s hand and snapped a picture of his bare hip, enough to show he was naked without actually showing anything, before he hit send.

He tossed the phone back to the floor and grinned as it pinged in rapid succession.

“That should keep them busy long enough for us to get something from the convenience store.”

Wonwoo let out a blissful sigh, stretched his arms above his head when Jihoon got off him and started pulling his clothes back on.

“See, this is exactly why I agreed to get you. I got laid _and_ I’m getting food. I love the way you think.”

Jihoon ran a hand through his hair after he pulled his shirt on, doing the best he could to fix the disarray.

“You can’t charm me into paying for your food. You still made me do all the work.”

Wonwoo feigned a sigh and pulled on his clothes. He’d planned on paying for them both anyway.

The added bonus of leaving everyone on read was that things would be even more interesting when they got back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon and Wonwoo....I would like to see more of it :D
> 
> If you don't think I have been vibrating for months with the effort to not use "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen" in any context to describe Lee Jihoon then you don't understand the depth of my emo phase. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
